Pocky Birthday
by iDutchman
Summary: First YuiAzu fic! Celebrating three events in a day! the EPIC DATE 11.11.11 , Pocky Day and Azunyan's Birthday! Yuri/Shoujo-ai; YuixAzusa; slight MioxRitsu
1. Chapter 1: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Azusa!

**A/N:** Yeah, SUPER-DUPER-LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR NAKANO AZUSA!

* * *

><p>"Pocky Birthday"<br>A One-shot Story by PervertDutchman/iDutchman

**Disclaimer: K-ON! belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni**

* * *

><p><em>"Mou… Yui-senpai~"<em>

_"Onegai ne, Azunyan ~ Just one, pweeeaaasssee ~" The senpai whined out, begging with her usual dog-pout to make the younger girl fulfill her request. From the way she begs, this is one of those silly requests._

_"No means NO, Yui-senpai! Seriously… are you being addicted to that now?"_

_"Well… ever since I accidentally did that, I started to get even curious… Not to mention that I can't get it off my mind."_

She can't forget that? _The kouhai wondered in her mind. Then she remembered something that never failed to distract the senpai's attention for… years. "Ah, how about we go to that new café, senpai? I-I heard they have delicious cakes in the first day of the opening!"_

_Yeah, cake is one thing that never failed on Hirasawa Yui. "H-hontou ni?~ Well, then let's go now!" Yup, it never failed._

See? It's not like it was something that is so important. She's still got distracted easily with cakes.

* * *

><p><span>The next morning.<span>

"Okay~ So let's see… uhm… I got clean-up duty today, so I guess we can't practice today!"

"Jun… seriously… we'll keep practice no matter what and if you got clean-up duty, we'll wait for you to finish."

"Meh! I should've found a better excuse to get away…" Muttered the curly-haired bassist.

"Ne, Jun-chan… how about I'll help you out with the clean-up duty?"

"Kyaaa!~ Such a live saver ne, Ui-chuan~"

The cat-like girl rolled her eyes; this is just another usual sight to see. Jun whined out about something, Azusa will keep her away from silly excuses. In the end; Hirasawa Ui will come to the rescue for Jun. Obviously, if Ui just act just a little bit harsh towards Jun, Azusa was so sure that Jun wouldn't continue her silly excuses.

Just then, a cell phone ringtone broke Azusa's thoughts. The three girls shot the same confused look to each other, wondering whose cell phone is ringing. That's when Jun spoke up, "It's obviously not my ringtone."

With a slight blush on her face, Azusa reached out her bag and pulled out her cell phone. "It's mine." She muttered. Once she pulled it out of her bag, she checked the message. Suddenly, she felt stunned and gasped when that _name_ showed up on her cell phone. _Yui-senpai?_

_"Ne, Azunyan. Can you meet up with **us** at our usual café after school?" ~Yui-senpai_

"Etto… g-guys… uhm… I… I guess we can't really practice today… uhm…"

"What's that about? Did something happen?" Ui can't help but being curious with the sudden decision her friend just made. Of course, twenty seconds ago, Azusa insisted the band to keep practice after school, but now she just said they _can't_ practice today.

Azusa was about to say her reason, until Jun cut her out. "Oh, matte- Eh? Ritsu-senpai texted me?" She opened the message and put a frown afterwards. "Ritsu-senpai said she wants to meet-up at the usual café after school… Well, I guess she also texted you, huh Azusa?"

"Y-yeah… s- she also texted me…"

"What day today is anyway?" Ui suddenly asked; running her hand through her chin in a thinking manner.

Weirdly, Jun can't even figure out anything… "It's Thursday." She muttered, but still thinks that there's something missing about today.

"What? Is there anything special with _Thursday_?"

Just then, Ui gasped all of a sudden, making the other girls turned their head towards her. "Something is wrong, Ui?"

"N-no… No… It's nothing… Just- Never mind."

* * *

><p><span>At the café<span>

"Do you think she'll figure it out? I mean, before I told—"

"Hush up, Yui. She's not _and_ she will not figure it out before you tell her." Sadly, the air-headed girl can't keep herself calm. Sweating cold, she started to mutters incoherent words over and over again. "Gosh, she'll find out about it so easily if you keep acting like- uh… I dunno, a super-nervous college girl? Yeah, that could work~" The brown-haired girl muttered at the last part.

"B-but… you know… it's been a really long time since the last time she met me. What if she doesn't like _changes_ in me?"

"Listen, I hate to say this but… you've changed into a really good girl. You're less lazy, you keep working on assignments, you never had any absence—except for that one time, but you were catch a cold, so it doesn't count—and really… I bet Azusa will be so proud of you, Yui!"

Turning her head back to Yui, she found the air-headed girl sniffing while staring at her with sparkling eyes. "R-Ricchan… I never knew you pay lots of attentions on me…" She said between sniffs.

However, the so-called Ricchan gave a groan as a reply. "Ugh, c'mon now… You _do_ realize that I'm doing this, because I'm sick seeing you and Azusa act as if there's _nothing_ between you guys. Oh geez, why it took you two lots of years to finally step into the game?"

"I hardly find the perfect time to tell her… you know that, Ricchan~" Again, with her usual dog-pout.

"Oh yeah? Remember back then, when I _was_ struggling with the same issue? I even was going through that silly argument before she figures out my feelings."

"Well, it should be _a lot_ easier for you. Since you and Mio-chan are _used to be_ and still being childhood friends."

"Talking about Mio… I guess she's finally made it, huh?" Ritsu smirked teasingly at the girl who's walking towards their table. That look tells Ritsu that Mio just had a really struggles to come here.

Just when Yui was about to say something, Mio signaled Yui to hold her question. Mio took one deep breath, "You two—especially Ritsu—don't ask and please… behave for now…"

Raising her eyebrow, Ritsu knew that Mio is so exhausted. "I won't ask."

"Will you behave?"

"I'll try."

* * *

><p><span>Sakuragaoka High School: Last Class Period<span>

Something has been bugging Azusa. It was started when Ui asked about 'what today is?' and Azusa just can't get it off her mind. There's something missing, something that is supposed to be _important_ for her.

_Thursday… do we have something planned for Thursday? Did I miss something important about Thursday? _Apparently not, Azusa tried hard to really figure out about today. For the first time she regretted to avoid any note on the refrigerator's door, she had never read it, because she knew it'll be the same note just like the other days.

Finally, she decided to re-check her inbox, searching if there's anything could help her remember about _Thursday_. She found a voice message, from Yui and it had been sent last night—midnight; 00.00AM—then she figured out she haven't even open the voice message yet. Curiously, she opened and held it close to her ear, wondering why Yui would send her a message so late in the night.

_"Otanjoubi Omedetou ne, Azunyan!~ Etto, sorry to disturb you so late like this… but I want to be the FIRST one to give you a Happy Birthday greet! Anyhow, since you got one more year for your age… Do you think it's okay if I started to call you 'Azusa' instead of your old nickname? Well, you don't have to reply this message now… I know you're tired and all, so I'll let you answer me tomorrow, okay?_

_Ah yeah, about tomorrow… let's meet-up at the café! Ricchan, Mio-chan and Mugi-chan will be there too! Make sure you can come, okay? Bye~bye~ (^.^)"_

"Yui-senpai… So that's what I missed… Today is _my birthday_…"

"Happy Birthday, Azusa/Azusa-chan!~" The rest of her classmates, along with Sawako-sensei cheering and started to sing a Happy Birthday song for the one and only cat-like girl. She can't say any word, in seconds the classroom was filled with happiness and there's just no words could describe how happy and honored Azusa felt. She had _never_ expected any of this.

Her emotional side got the best of her. She felt her eyes watery, so she ran both hands to cover her mouth and she just cried out. The rest of the people inside the room finished singing the song and they were all once again cheering,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAKANO AZUSA!"

For the very first time, she had all people—even those who she don't really remember or recognize before—celebrating her birthday. Azusa's still crying, not because she's sad, but it's because of the overwhelming happiness that comes over her all in a sudden. It was so sudden, after she just realized that today is her birthday, after she just realized that Yui had sent her a 'Happy Birthday' greet in the middle of the night, now she just got another surprising greet from her classmates.

"Oh c'mon, you need to wipe that tears and BLOW THE CANDLE NOW!~"

She took one deep breath, but when she's about to blow the candle, Ui stopped her. "Wait; make a wish first, Azusa-chan!"

Nodding with a smile, she put both hands nearby her chest, closing her eyes and started to make her wish. Her _first_ wish…

_I wish… I wish I could celebrate my birthday just like this… with lots of people who care about me… in my future birthdays and… For Yui-senpai… I hope she does well in College—along with the rest of her friends—and that this weird question could be answer today. One more thing… if it's not much to ask… I wish for all of their happiness._

Finally, she blows the candle, earning a cheerful applause from the rest of the people. She managed to smile warmly at them and trying her best to talk without crying. "Minna… It's… really… Thank you so much for doing this to me… I love you guys so much that I don't know how to give a proper thanks to you all…" She said between sobs.

"Well, we knew that you're always celebrate birthday alone… since your parents are so busy… we just wanted to make a really great memory in our last year in High School."

"Not to mention, giving _you_ a memorial moment in your birthday, Nakano-san."

"M-Minna… I…" This time, she's definitely out of words. How could she never notice that her friends are so care about her? They all done and prepared all of this just for Azusa… She knew that not a lot of people usually celebrate her birthday… Since she started High School, she's not really that good to approach people and _actually_ ask them to be her friends.

That's why, Jun and Ui are always there, being her ones true friends. Not that other people are mean to her, but it's just that… she just can't bring herself to do that. Azusa has always feels better for what she had and when it's enough for her, she doesn't need more.

But after watching all her classmates and teacher's efforts to made this surprise, Azusa knew that she should've had known them better.

"Well, if it's not much to ask. We also brought our gifts for you, Azusa!"

"In that case… Everyone, line up and deliver your gift to Azusa one by one." Sawako-sensei ordered and the rest of them quickly lining up and each of them giving Azusa every different and various presents after one another. Finally, the last present had been given, the rest of them just go straight home after waving and saying 'goodbye' to Azusa.

Only Jun, Ui, Sawako-sensei and Azusa left in the classroom, along with Azusa's presents. "Geez, these are sure a big number of presents~" Jun said, amazed with the amount of presents Azusa received.

"Oh… just how many presents you'll be bringing home now, Azusa-chan?" The teacher teasingly asked.

But that question just made a sudden realization. "Oh no! I- I've promised to meet-up with the senpais after school! Now you mentioned that, sensei… I don't even know how to bring these presents…"

A sigh just escaped Jun's mouth. "Y'know… I felt kinda guilty for… forgetting your birthday until Ui reminded me that the whole class was planning to put on a surprise for you… Since I didn't get you any present now… Let me just take care of these and you go straight to the café now."

"Well… even though you said you'll take care of these, doesn't mean that you can really _bring_ them all."

"It's okay, Sawa-sensei and I will help Jun on that. Go, they're probably waiting for you by now."

* * *

><p><span>Back at the café<span>

"So, what do you have in mind for Azusa-chan's birthday?" The blonde-haired ojou-sama asked; looking so excited over this and not to mention her so-called yuri-google had detected unfamiliar feelings. It got even stronger and stronger and—

**_CLANK~_**

The bell that's hanging on the main door of the café rang. The four-girls on a certain table-for-five got distracted and turned their heads towards the door. By then, the auburn-haired girl's face just formed a little smile that grew wider as the girl who just came inside the café walks closer to their table.

"Gomen ne, Senpai! I'm so late… I know… You guys must be—"

"You can explain it while you're _sitting_ here with us, Azusa-chan." Mugi suggested, earning a blush on Azusa's face.

"G- Gomenazai, Min—"

"You need to stop doing that, Birthday-girl~" Azusa looks up just to see that familiar old grin plastered on Tainaka Ritsu's face. She unconsciously put a small smile and a slight blush. "Aww~ How I missed those expressions from you, Nakano~" Ritsu pinched Azusa's cheek playfully, not even care if her girlfriend was sitting right next to her.

"R-Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa whined out.

"Eh? You already have Mio-chan, don't take my Azunyan now!~" Yui started to get into the act.

Mio and Mugi can't help but giggling as the scene reminding them of those old times. "Okay, so now she's _yours_?"

"Azunyan has always been _mine_, Ricchan~"

_Wha- Yui-senpai? Did she just…_ Azusa's thoughts were broken by the voice of the mature Akiyama Mio.

"Anyway… Happy Birthday, Azusa." Acting as normal and polite as she could, Mio smiled and handed her present to Azusa.

"Etto, I can't bring my present and hand it to you… since the size is not so compromising… so I decided to just deliver it to your house and… Happy Birthday, Azusa-chan!" As usual, with her unique act, Mugi just said her Birthday greet to Azusa.

Sighing, Ritsu knew this is her turn. "Yosh! I guess it's me… Happy Birthday ne, Koneko-chuan~ Here, I got you TWO presents!" Ritsu proudly said, showing a peace sign with her fingers towards Azusa. "Well, don't get so confused, I got you two presents for a reason… First off, it's your birthday and secondly, today is also Pocky Day! So yeah, the second gift is… you could figure it out already~ Haha!"

"Arigatou ne, Senpai… You guys came all the way here just to celebrate my birthday… Even without gifts, I'd be happy just to see you guys are alright and did well in your College."

"Believe it or not, you sounded so much like Mio's mom now~"

**_TWACK!_**

Another nostalgic sight in Azusa's eyes just happened. Ritsu will blurt out stuff that she shouldn't be saying and Mio will be the one who _shut_ her up with a whack in the head. As for Mugi, she'll be giggling and enjoying the view from the background. _Mugi-senpai always is the one who doesn't get in the spot… maybe she'd rather be… watching._ Even Azusa started to think that way about the ojou-sama.

Yeah, Mugi will only seat on her seat, watching four of her friends enjoying one and another. She is—as what many people says—a yuri-fan girl and her friends nor herself doesn't even bothered by any of that.

Usual sight… usual view… usual scene…

Where Ritsu teased Mio and earned a head bump on her head or when Azusa just accidentally acted so cute in Yui's eyes and Yui started to squeeze the cat-like kouhai like there's no tomorrow. Yes, those are only slights of their old memories in High School.

_Yeah… I think Yui-senpai really is changed now. She used to glomped on me whenever I came… heh, I guess I need to get used to the mature-Yui-senpai now…_ That's when a sudden thought hit her hard. "Etto… W-where's Yui-senpai anyway? I thought she sat next to me when I came."

"Looking for me, Azunyan?~" Yui popped right behind Azusa's chair, smiling playfully at her old kouhai. Yui knew she can't hold the urge to just hug her like she used to do whenever Azusa was around. Azusa just shot Yui a confused look by tilting her head to side, just like a kitty, which is found so cute by Yui. "Kyaaa!~"

Yui really did it, the old behavior whenever she saw Azusa. Hugging her lovingly and rubbed her cheek against Azusa's cheek. "Y-Yui-senpai!"

"I had a good feeling about this." Mugi whispered to herself as she watched Yui and Azusa in their old roles.

"See, Mio? This is Yui we're talking about… and I _know_ she can't hold it for too long!"

Mio just rolled her eyes; she hates it when Ritsu got something right. "Oh wait etto… I need to apologize first…" Yui said and suddenly stopped and took a few steps backwards.

"Apologize? For what? Not giving her the _first_ greeting?" Ritsu raised her eyebrow, but Yui just shook her head.

"No, not that… In fact, I'm the very first person who gave her a Birthday greeting!"

"Tell me, how? You stick with me the whole time; Yui… how could you—"

"A voice message." Everyone turned their attentions to Nakano Azusa, who just blurted out some words. "Uhm… It's true… Yui-senpai had sent me- uh… greeting me a Happy Birthday last night… maybe she meant to call me, but I was so tired and too lazy to pick up any phone call… so, at last Yui-senpai left a voice message for me."

"I could only say, it's really nice of you, Yui." Mio complimented her- wait- Akiyama Mio? This is quite rare… "Well, I guess that's why Ritsu wouldn't want to go to sleep so badly last night."

Ritsu just looked away, not looked amazed but more like pissed off. Yeah, she loses the bet. The bet for being the first person who said 'Happy Birthday' to Nakano Azusa when the clock hits 00.00AM. Sadly, Ritsu slept first, leaving the big opportunity for Yui to win the challenge.

"Ehehe… Ricchan did _owe_ me something though~"

"Hey, y'know what? Let's not waste our time, especially Yui and Azusa. I've done it for you two—that mean I do not owe you anything else—so you two better get going now." Ritsu suggested and also wished that these two girls just go now. _Then just go home when they finish, bringing the news that Yui and Azusa are finally a couple! Yay!_ That's just part of Ritsu's plan.

Not to mention, Mugi will be the one who keep track of these girls. "Well, I need to go either. I'm sorry, just call me if everything _works out_ well. See you guys later~" By those words, she actually meant, 'I will call you guys when everything works out well'.

"Well then, you two can go now." Ritsu simply said. "Ouch!" She whined when she felt something stepped on her foot under the table. "I- I mean… you could stay if you want to, y'know…"

"No, Azunyan and I will go now, right?"

"Eh?"

"Bye~bye~ See you guys!" And so be it, the taller girl dragged Azusa out of the café. Once they're out, Azusa could only put a frown on her face. "Ah, here, Azunyan!" Yui said, handing something to Azusa.

That something is too familiar for Azusa, so she decided to take a guess on this one. "Pocky? Is this your—" Yui shook her head before Azusa could continue any of her words. "So… what for?"

"Celebrating Pocky Day! As for your Birthday present… etto… I can't really think of the best gift to give to you, so… I took Mugi-chan's and Mio-chan's advice!"

"Mugi-senpai and… Mio-senpai?" She found this a little bit odd. Mugi for advice? It's obvious, but what if it's Mio? "Y-you sure?"

Nodding eagerly, Yui reassured Azusa once again. "Today, you can _have_ me for the WHOLE day!~" Yui proudly and happily announced her so-called _present_. Having Yui for the whole day…

_Doesn't it mean that she just gave herself as a Present?_ That thought just came all of a sudden. Azusa shook her head, but somehow she could feel blood started to rush up to her face. "R-Really? I mean… are you sure Mugi-senpai and Mio-senpai g-gave you that a-advice?"

"Yeah! Well, not exactly that… but I kinda figured it out somehow~"

That statement just was really made Azusa got even more confuse. "F-figure it out…?"

"Uh-huh, Mugi-chan actually said to me that the best gift is the one that is given _directly_ from _me_. Then Mio-chan said, that people were actually doesn't need to buy things as a gift because as long as you're there for that person, that person will be more than happy."

Silence…

Silence…

Another silence… Azusa was so speechless. This is Hirasawa Yui, also known as an air-headed girl, that's because of the lack of awkward sentence she said from time to time. _Standing here, I just can't believe that I'm really facing the same Hirasawa Yui that I knew once before. She's so…mature now._

"Eh? A-Azunyan? Are you there?" Just stood there, staring at Yui without even blinking her eyes, Yui decided to snap Azusa back to the reality.

Azusa shook her head and smiling at Yui. "Gomen, it's just… I'm really happy to see you right now, Yui-senpai… you've changed."

"Etto… I- Is it a bad thing? Do you not like it, Azunyan?"

"Huh? It's not a bad thing, it's a really good thing… and I like it… very much…" At the very last part, she muttered. It's not so often of her to compliment this senpai of her. Another silent came upon them, but not for long until a certain familiar ringtone just rang in between these silence. Azusa pulled her cell phone from her school's coat. "Jun?" She muttered and pressed the green button.

_"Azusa? This is Azusa, right?"_

"Yeah, it's me… Is something happened?" Azusa started to get a little worried with Jun's tone on the phone.

_"Err… well… actually… y-yeah… it's uh… we f-forgot that we don't have any of your house's key and we just happened to got… stuck outside for more than thirty minutes now…"_

Deadpanning, she also forgot to give her key to Sawako-sensei. "Wait, so up until now you, Sawako-sensei and Ui are still in front of my house?" Imagining that, she felt guilty for being too stubborn.

_"I said we're stuck outside for more than thirty minutes_… _and yes, of course we're still here now! It's not like we could bring these presents else where~"_

"Wait there! I'll be on my way now!" And the cat-like girl hung up the phone. Turning to Yui with a guilty look, she knew Yui was going to take her somewhere, but she can't just leave her teacher and friends stuck outside for longer than they already have. "N-ne, Yui-senpai… I—"

Yui shook her head, "It's okay, let's go to your house now, Azunyan!~" With that, she—once again—dragged the shorter girl hand-in-hand.

Slightly smiling, Azusa knew that Yui had been changed into a better senpai. _Yeah_… _She's mature now… __Looks like I'll be missing the old you, Yui-senpai._

* * *

><p><span>Nakano Resident.<span>

Groaning for the fifth times already, the bespectacled woman started to get too bored. "Look who's the one who said 'I know where she kept the key' exactly fifty minutes ago?"

"Well, sorry for not knowing that Azusa getting more unsecured and ended up bringing her key along~" Pouting, the curly-haired bassist tried to defended herself.

"It's best if we just wait. I know Azusa-chan will be here in—"

"Minna!~" A very—too familiar voice called out. Making all of them turn their heads around to the source of the voice.

The smile grew even wider in their faces as the person who just shouted at them walking even closer to their direction. From the way the person walks, waving hand, smiling so happily, they knew it was the one and only, Hirasawa Yui. It has been a really long time, since the last they saw this energetic, yet air-headed girl. Everything looks the same, but some parts are looks a little different from last time.

Grinning so widely, Yui giggled. "Ehehe, hy there, Minna~"

"Onee-chan!"

"Whoa, Yui-senpai! You're getting taller, huh?"

"Yui-chan, why didn't you tell me that you'll be here today?~"

"Eh? I've told you, two days ago, Sawachan~"

"Uhm… I know it's really great to see Onee-chan again, but I guess we need to open the door now." Ui suggested politely with a smile.

Azusa just glanced at her own hand, intertwining with Yui's hand that even seemed don't want to let go just yet. "E- etto… Y- Yui-senpai…" She started with a stuttering voice. Struggling to find a good way to separate her hand from Yui's hand. Not like Azusa wanted to let go, but she can't open the door like this and it looks just a little unnecessary if they keep holding hand like this. "I- I need to open the d- door now."

"Oh, gomen ne~" Finally, the older girl let go of Azusa's hand softly.

She went to the door and tried to open it, leaving Yui and the other talking with each other. _Now I wonder… Mugi-senpai said she **sent** her present straight to my house… where is it now?_

After unlocking the door, she looks around to find Mugi's present for her. "Ne, what are you looking for, Azusa-chan?"

"Oh! N-nothing… Uhm… Let's get inside now, everyone." To Azusa's surprise, Ui shook her head in denial. Causing Azusa to frown at her. "What is it?"

"Ahaha, we figured that since Yui-senpai came here with you… She must've had cancelled something just to get here with you… I know that you and Yui-senpai supposed to spend time together, so we won't be around to bug you guys out~" Jun explained nervously and end it with a few laughter. "Sawa-chan and Ui agreed to that too!" She quickly added before Azusa could manage any reply.

"Eeehh? It's okay! C'mon~ We can hang out together with Azunyan!"

"Ah, no… I think it's best if you _use_ your time wisely now, Yui-chan."

"Yeah, have fun ne, Azusa-chan and Onee-chan!~"

And so the bespectacled teacher, the curly-haired bassist and the motherly-like girl went to somewhere else. Leaving Azusa and Yui alone and enjoy their so-called 'moment' together. Azusa can't even stop wondering about what's gonna happen and what does those people meant by saying something like that to her. She glanced at her right-side, then frowned as she look at Yui who was staring at her for like ten seconds.

"Yui-senpai?" Azusa called out softly, snapping the older girl back to the reality.

Smiling goofily, Yui just walked inside Azusa's house without even waiting for the girl to offer her. She sighed, at the end she _had_ to spend her time with Yui just staying at her house. Bringing her presents inside the room, she started to think what should be the fun thing they could do while staying here. _Wait, I shouldn't be the one who think about this. It's my birthday, Yui-senpai should've plan on something fun to do with me._

"Ne ne, Azunyan… Since we can't go anywhere- Oh! Wait, I need to cancel the appointment first! Better call Ricchan now~" Again, she waits for no reply from Azusa and went to the couch and dialed Ritsu's number. "Moshi-moshi, Ricchan." Azusa heard Yui started to greet Ritsu on the phone, "Eh? No, I haven't—Chotto, Ricchan!—I just wanted to tell you, can you cancel the appointment? Azunyan and I can't go, we decided to just stay at Azunyan's house~"

_She's really made an appointment for me? Oh great, I just failed Yui-senpai by asking her to stay here. Ugh._

"Azunyan, let's unwrap these presents! I'll help you!" Yui suddenly whined out and when Azusa turned her head to the source, she found Yui sat there with all the presents around her. "Whooaaa, this one is big! You should open this one first, Azunyan!~"

Azusa giggles at Yui nostalgic childish act, making her as if she's the older one. "Seriously, are we going to spend the day- I mean, the night unwrapping gifts? What if we out of gifts to unwrap?"

"Then we wrap it up again!~"

Azusa pouted her mouth. "I'm serious, Yui-senpai~"

"Ehehe, alright… if we out of gifts to unwrap, let's play some game!" Yui proudly announced, but then she thinks about it once again. "But… what game should we play…?"

"Probably a game that can be play by two people. Wait, let me think of- Oh, I know!"

"Eh? Azunyan, you're thinking too fast!"

"No… I just thinking it faster…"

"Mou~" This time, it was Yui's turn to pout her mouth.

Sadly, Azusa ignored it. "Anyhow, I know the game that we can play together!" This is odd. Even Yui notice it and she frowned at Azusa's over-excited idea. "How about this?" She held out something in her hand and showed it to Yui.

Azusa can't stop smiling as she indirectly telling Yui about the game she's been thinking about. "Eh? What about it, Azunyan? You want me to open it for you?" Yui innocently asked.

"NO! Ugh, not that, Yui-senpai. Let's play this!" Yui got even more confused than she already did.

"Ah… you mean…wait, but how do we supposed to play it? Oh, oh, I know! Ehehe, we both will eat each of its end and chew on it! Am I right?"

"Hm… I actually haven't thought about how do we play it… but if we do it like what you said… that means… we…" Just thinking about it already made the younger girl blushing like hell. She didn't think about this, about how they will play the game with _it_ or just what would it be like when both of them finish _it_ without even give _it_ a single crack. Azusa's face heating up in seconds she started think about it.

"We'll see who's the one give up first before we eat it all!~"

Yeah, that sounds good. _Stupid, why would I think of something like that? Ugh, we're not like Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai_…_ we can't… we can't if it's one-sided._

"Azunyan~ Azunyan, Azunyan, Azu~nya~n~"

Azusa shook her head, then sighed. "A- alright. Let's play then." She opened the Pocky and pulled one stick out of it.

"Etto… I thought we'll play after we unwrap gifts, Azunyan." Dumb-strucked, stunned, Azusa can't talk back to that. She's totally out of reach for a second there. "Are you okay, Azunyan?"

She nodded and gave a little smile to her senpai. "Yeah, don't worry…" With that said, the two of the girls started to unwrap gifts.

From the smallest one and end it with the biggest one. This is kind of rare for someone like Azusa, she even realized it that this is not often happen in her life. Having many people gave her various gifts, greeting cards and also surprises, was just one of those beautiful things people ever done to her. She then realized after she unwrapped the last gift—no, she's actually stares at it rather than unwraps it. It's because of the size.

"This one must be Mugi-chan's gift!" Yui said with an amazed tone.

"I… I thought so…" She checked the greeting card on it. "Gosh, this is too much…"

"Then just leave it here! It's not like you can use it~"

"Alright then…" Azusa thought that Yui was right, she's not even eighteen. Her parents wouldn't allow her to use it until she reach twenty years old. "Why Mugi-senpai gave me _that_ as a gift?" Azusa asked, recently asked at herself.

"Why? Don't you like it, Azunyan? You wouldn't be too tired to walk to school every morning!~"

"No, I appreciate it and I like it, but… I'm still a high-schooler! The school wouldn't allow me to use that to go to school… plus… I can't drive."

"I can teach you!"

"Oh yeah, you can teach me. Like… since when did you drive?"

"Since the mid of this semester. Ricchan taught me how to drive and so did Mugi-chan~"

"Ritsu-senpai…? Taught you how to drive a car…? Are you sure she can drive _safely_?"

"Yeah~ Ricchan's driving skill is above Mugi-chan's actually. Ricchan can do lots of cool _stunts_!~" Oh yeah, this is what Azusa scared about when she heard the words 'Ritsu taught her to drive'. "Anyhow, you don't have any more gifts, right, Azunyan? Let's play game now! C'mon, c'mon~"

Suddenly, Azusa tensed up. She remembered this game was her idea in the first place, she never knew they would play it that way. It's not like she regret it, but she's afraid if neither of them let go or give crack to the pocky. "W- wait… uhm… It's just… listen, you do realize that we're not allowed to let go until we chew all of it. Then, if something silly happen just because of this game… you can blame me, Yui-senpai."

"Eh? What are you talking about? I believe this game is completely harmless, so you don't need to worry about that!"

Took one deep breath, she nodded. "O- okay… Promise me you won't let go- I mean, you won't give up…"

"Uh-huh~ I promise~" Yui replied casually, smiling every so often as she watched Azusa took one pocky, then held it on her mouth. She gave Yui a signal to put her mouth on the other end of the pocky. "Oh, yeah, sorry… Hehe" Another goofy grin crossed Yui's lips and faded out when she bite the other end of the pocky. Azusa hardly breathing normally, not to mention Yui feels the same.

_**crunch**_

Azusa moved forward by giving it a small bite without letting go the pocky.

_**crunch** _

Yui's turn to move forward.

_**crunch** _

Azusa felt a little hesitated, feeling that the pocky seems so short by the time.

_**crunch** _

The older girl was now sweating in nervous. She never thought she'd feel this nervous just to play a game.

_**crunch** _

Gulping softly, Azusa just chewed on the pocky once again. Now they were inches away from each other.

_**crunch**_

_This is it_… _Yui got the last bite… _Closing her eyes slowly, Azusa was now prepared for whatever going to happen after Yui take her last bite.

_**crunch- crack… **_

"Ehehehe~ Gomen ne! I lose the game…I bite it too hard and it breaks off~ I guess you win now, Azunyan~" Azusa snapped her eyes open, staring at Yui with an irritated look. No, Azusa doesn't need any apology, she never intends to win or lose this game. It shouldn't be ended like this, this is wrong, this is not the kind of ending Azusa expected when she started to agree to play this game.

As Yui keep laughing nervously at herself, Azusa felt like numb. _Why… why did you do__ that?_

"Eh? A- Azunyan? Are you okay?" Yui started to ask worriedly after a few seconds Azusa stares down and said nothing. "Azunyan…" She whispered, hoping that the younger girl could snap back out to reality.

When Yui was about to shake Azusa's body, the cat-like girl just snapping softly at Yui with a sudden question. "Why, Yui-senpai…? Why did you do that, Yui-senpai…?"

That was the most disappointed tone Yui could ever heard from Azusa. "What do you mean, Azunyan? Did I do something wro- Mft!" Yui's eyes went wide in second that a pair of lips crashed onto hers in a sudden attack. She was unable to control her balance and the two ended up laying on the floor. Yui laid flat on the floor with Azusa on top of her. When she finally able to take her breath again, she asked instinctively. "What was that… Azunyan…?"

"That… that was supposed to happen in the game, right? It supposed to happen if you didn't give up… if you didn't purposely bite hard on it and cause it to crack… You… you do know how the game ended, Yui-senpai…"

Yui knew that serious look on Azusa's face. "Gomen ne, Azunyan…"

"I don't want your apology, Yui-senpai."

"I love you."

"I said I don't want yo- wait, what did you said again?"

"I love you."

Azusa heard it, clearly that it was the three words she never expected to ever came out of Yui's lips. She forced herself to put her eyes on Yui's, but when she finally locked gaze on Yui's eyes, she knew that those orbs shows something that Azusa never seen before. She can't describe it in words, it's just too hard for her to ever say it in a word. Beautiful, but above it, serious, but also above it. Maybe it calls, 'Sincere'.

"I love you, Nakano Azusa."

"Wha- Did you just…said that…"

"Yes. I've planned it today… I was actually think about a new way to tell you about this since we cancelled the dinner appointment, but… it looks like my mind keep working automatically, out of my command… I started to get scared and paranoid a little. Especially, when you suggested the pocky-game… at first I thought this will be _just_ fun, but when it comes to my last bite… I hesitated, afraid that you might… feel awkward or something…"

"…Yui-senpai…"

"I don't want you to hate me, but I can't just keep these feelings for longer than I already have. I'm really sorry, Azusa."

"I said I don't want your apology. How many times should I tell you, Yui-senpai?"

And silence…

None of them talk, just glancing every so often. Seeing this doesn't goes as what Yui had expected, she decided to leave now. "Well, I'll go now." Yui said, stood up as she said so.

"Wait." Azusa casually stopped her. "Today is still my birthday and you _are_ my present. You can't just leave now."

With that said, Yui sat back on her spot. "Then… is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to officially make me your girlfriend, Yui."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tell me, is this a bad ending? Is this a cliff-hanger or what? I'll fix it if you think this ending is a cliff-hanger. Alright, this was my VERY FIRST YuiAzu fic! XD WooHoo! A SUPER-DUPER LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR AZUNYAN!~ Celebrating three events in a day! the EPIC DATE (11.11.11), Pocky Day and Azunyan's Birthday!~ Gomen for the loooooooong delay! (_ _)

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Apart

**A/N:** Since the first chappie ended like a cliff-hanger, I _had_ to release the second chapter. LOL. Also, there are quite a lot of people who wants this story to have a 2nd chapter or sequel. Well, I had no choice; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! XD

Gomen for the delay, I got pretty busy to take care HTT Website.

* * *

><p>"Fallin' Apart"<br>Story by PervertDutchman/iDutchman

**Disclaimer: K-ON! belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni**

* * *

><p><em>"Today is still my birthday and you are my present. You can't just leave now."<em>

_With that said, Yui sat back on her spot. "Then… is there anything you want me to do?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I want you to officially make me your girlfriend, Yui."_

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped the brown-haired girl's lips as she finished her last assignment before Christmas' Holidays. She grabbed her cell phone, just to check the clock. "Three-thirty am, eh? Well, at least it's earlier than yesterday." And so she laid herself on her dorm's bed, and then drifted off to dreamland.<p>

**_Riiiing! Riiing!_**_ **RIIING!**_

Sleepily, the girl woke up and groans softly. No, she wasn't going to yell at her own alarm clock on the bedside table. Instead, she stood up from her bed and marched to her bathroom. "Now I started to think what to do when the holidays start." She sighed; she knew there's something she wanted to do to spend her holiday, especially, celebrating this year's Christmas. "Oh well, maybe staying at my dorm wouldn't be too bad."

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

Another sigh escaped the brown-haired girl who recently still taking her early morning bath. Soon, she heard those knocking sound getting more impatient and a familiar voice calling from outside her dorm. She finished her bath and got dressed in no time. "Oi, Yui! C'mon now~ are you still slee- whoaaa!" The auburn-haired girl gave her a surprised look as she opened the door for her friend.

"What's with that, eh?" Yui asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Hold on," the other girl ran her hand through Yui's hair. "You've taken your morning bath? Just now?"

"Uh… yeah? Why are you so surprised by that? And moreover, why are you _here_ this early?"

"Okay, you can just let me in first and I'll tell you." With that, Yui stepped aside and let the other girl walked inside her dorm. "Hey, you've been cleaning up this dorm of yours, huh? What's up with that, Yui?"

Yui sat on the carpet floor, across from her friend. "You can say it's a good change these past weeks."

"That's a good answer. Anyhow, I'm here for a reason. Sadly, I can't tell you unless Mio is here with me."

"Tell me why would that be necessary?"

"'Cause-"

"She's your _girlfriend._ Thanks FYI."

**_Knock, knock._**

"Lucky you. That must be Mio."

* * *

><p><span>Nakano Resident.<span>

"Azusa, are you sure you don't want to come with us? You've always wanted to see how it feels to travel around the globe." The tall man said with a bit frown on his face. He and his wife was about to go to attend their shows around the world, again. After going back to celebrate or giving a late birthday present to their one and only daughter, they can't stay for a long period of time.

The woman looking at her worriedly, but there's a bit hint of statement that she- somehow- can understand that this is what her daughter wants. "Ne, I'm really sorry we rarely spending time with you, not just these days but since long time ago. You do realize and I know it's hard for you to accept and live alone without us. But, Azusa…" She stopped, feeling hesitated a little.

"Okaa-san, it's okay. You guys came all the way here and I know you cancelled one of the shows just to go back to Japan and wish me a happy birthday. Even it's only less than a month; at least I got to see you both. I'm okay; I'm not a little kid anymore." The pig-tailed said, encouraging both of her parents.

"So you're staying here? T- Then how would you spend your Christmas and New Year? Azusa, you don't have to tell us you're okay when you're not."

"Otou-san… Okaa-san… I will be okay. I can spend Christmas and New Year with my friends, remember?" Azusa once again gave out an encouraging smile towards her parents. "Just make sure you guys call me to wish me a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, okay?"

Unfortunately, her mother can barely hold herself from crying. _My daughter has really grown up now… why don't I realize that?_ She brings herself to give her daughter a lovable hug.

Azusa was taken aback by this hug; it's been far too long since she felt so secure in her mother's embrace. The warm, the scent, the arms wrapped securely with a lot of cares in it. She finally felt her eyes teary and began to sobbing every so often. "Okaa-san…" Azusa whispered.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

A cell phone rang; the man quickly answered it, leaving her wife and daughter, as he was talking to the caller. "Ne, Okaa-san… I have something to ask… b- before you go…" Azusa started with a bit of stuttering voice.

"What is it, Azusa? Just tell me, ask me anything you want."

"I… It's… about… Y- Yui-senpai…"

That draws a frown on her mother's face. "Oh… that Yui-senpai you've talked about before? Your graduated senior, right?" The daughter nodded slowly and keeps her eyes on the ground. Her mother got even more confused by Azusa's nervous act. "Then what you want to talk about her? Are you going to spend the holidays with her and maybe other friends too?"

"U- uhm… yeah, we'll spend the holidays together… but that's not what I want to ask…"

"What is it?"

"W- What if… what if it's only me and Yui-senpai spending the holidays together? I mean… as we both, just us, no one else include."

The woman raised an eyebrow, this is not a common question and people usually don't ask this. Azusa is their band-mate after all, Yui was her senior back in last year, so it's only an ordinary thing when two friends meet each other again and spend time in their holidays together. "Sweetheart, of course I'm fine with it. It would just be like a reunion, right?"

"No, no it's not like that. You… you don't get what I mean by Yui-senpai and I spending time together… We're… actually…"

Her mother lowered her head and slowly put a smile on her face. Azusa was confused by this, not by her mother act, but because she knew when her mother act like this, that means her mother knows what Azusa really meant. That was an understanding smile, the smile Azusa always loved since she was a little girl.

"Y- You… do know, right?"

Finally she raised her head to meet with a shocked expression from Azusa. "Your happiness is our happiness. We're not going to against your relationship with Yui-chan. It is the least good thing we can do for you. I know this has been invading your mind for the past few days, now you don't need to worry about it anymore." She ran her hands to her daughter's head, patting it slowly as if Azusa was still a five year-old girl.

Unable to compose any words, she threw herself into a crush hug. "Arigatou, Okaa-san!"

"Eh? What happened here? Why are you crying, Azusa?" The man asked concernedly after he answered his phone call. Azusa pulled back from the hug with her mother and face her father as she smiling happily. On the other side, her father still feels confused. "I would like to know, but really… we don't have enough time to have another conversation. Especially involve 'crying', so Azusa…" He bend down in front her Azusa and taking her hand with his.

"I'm okay. Go now, I bet your car is waiting outside for more than thirty minutes now."

With a bit of chuckle, he smiled and said, "You're a big girl now, huh?" He pulled Azusa into a lovable hug.

"Of course, dad. Uhm… call me when you get there safely, okay?"

"We will, Azu."

* * *

><p><span>Hirasawa Yui's Dorm<span>

"Now she's here. What do you want, Ritsu?" The black-haired girl flinched a bit at the change of nickname.

Sighing in defeat, Ritsu started it first. "Okay Yui, I bet you're free for the WHOLE holidays, so I'm goin' to go straight to the point. You miss _her_, don't you?"

Yui stunned. _This was a physiological question, this is common. _No matter how hard she tries to think of the question as physiological question, she still can't stop her mind from remembering a certain someone with a raven black hair. _Azusa_… She raised her head and glance at Mio. "Who…?" Was the only thing came out of her lips without her command.

"Yui? Oi, Yui!"

**_Slap!_**

"Uhhh…" Ritsu was out of words. It's Mio who took the act, so she only sat still there. "I've tried." She muttered, seeing Yui with a bit of concern expression.

"That was hurt, Mio!" Comes a realization of Yui being slapped by Mio right on the forehead. In truth, it's not that hard, though she rarely hit anyone but Ritsu.

Mio rolled her eyes, but then she sighed. "You're really out of it, Yui. You _need_ to come with us now." With that, she stood up and followed by Ritsu. Ritsu, instead of following Mio to the door, she was made her way towards Yui, making the other brunette frowning. "Ritsu, what are you doing, now?" Mio asked.

"Hold on a sec," She put a finger to Yui's forehead, then it's like something popped out of her mind. Ritsu finally said, "Yep, it's true. You're out of Azusa's Energy."

"Azusa's energy? Ritsu, don't make up things." Yui softly snapped.

"Trust me, Yui. Ritsu is dead serious about this. Now, don't talk much, just come with us."

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere<span>

"Eh? I thought we're heading to the train station, Mugi-senpai." The pig-tailed girl frowned as the car she was in just passed by the road to the station. "Shouldn't we turn that way instead?"

"Tell me what do you actually want, Azusa-chan?" Instead of answering the younger girl, she tries to change the topic. Azusa knew that this must be one of the plans she's been having for her. This will involve Yui, for sure. "You know, I can't really think of something good to give you. I figured that giving you a boat or helicopter will kind of hard, not the cost but when and where you going to use it. So yes, I will buy you something you actually want, just name it, Azusa-chan."

_A boat or a Helicopter? Oh God, good thing she's not going to give me those._ Azusa silently thought as she tries her best to think of the gift she wants. "Wait, aren't we going to exchange presents randomly?"

"I have that prepared already. This gift is the gift I give for each of my friends." Hearing that, Azusa sighed.

She already has her gift, but it's just hard when someone ask you the gift you want. It just makes you forgot what you want instead of remembering it easily. "Uhm… Uh… I really can't think of something good, Mugi-senpai. I guess anything you give to me, I will accept it happily."

"Oh, don't be so shy, Azusa-chan. Just tell me."

"No, really… There's nothing I really want at the moment. It's just… I'm happy even there's no present for Christmas. Having my friends with me is just more than enough." With that said, Mugi—somehow—got an idea.

Sighing, Mugi brings one of her hands to pat Azusa's head. "I just figured a good gift for your Christmas' present."

**_でもね、会えたよ_****_!_****_ すてきな天_****_使に_**

The ringtone was obviously Azusa's. She pulled out her cell phone and sees a message from someone she's been waiting for. "…Yui…" She whispered as she stared at the caller's name on her cell phone. It seems like she wasn't going to answer that call soon enough.

"Azusa-chan, are you just going to stare at it and not answering the call?" The voice of the girl next to Azusa said with a frown.

The younger girl quickly snapped out of it. "Ah… g- gomen… I will—" Before she could finish, the call ended. "Uhm… I will call her l- later…"

This is not something Mugi can't think of, but she knew that no matter what, her old kouhai also have her own privacy which is not meant to be told. She nodded and smiled before telling the driver to take them straight to the real destination.

For the rest of the trip to their destination, Azusa was dead silent. Not to mention Mugi who seems to be busy with something, since she keeps getting a phone call. The pig-tailed haired girl felt something uneasy, the way she act was just odd for someone who got a phone call from her _girlfriend_.

Yes. Girlfriend as in a couple. It wasn't too hard—heck, it feels kind of odd at first—to start it, it was more like something they would usually do with each other. Azusa acted like a polite-obedient kouhai, while her senpai acted all clingy and childish. She can manage that, she's really been got used to anything they've done together. Unless, that was the one and only thing that goes wrong in their relationship.

_Shouldn't it be more than…that?_

Azusa knew their relationship wasn't going to any new level. Not that she want to move too fast, but everything just seems like going nowhere but stay. No, it's not getting any better, especially when Yui have to go back to her dorm and continue college. The promise of keeping in touch went away with the wind.

They rarely talk and communicate with each other. Azusa even had a big dilemma when Yui's birthday came up and she really had no guts to talk to her. Instead of calling her through the phone, she only sent Yui a greeting through message. The younger girl might look a bit though than the scaredy-cat senpai, Akiyama Mio, but when it comes to something like this, she's the most clueless one. Sometimes she even thinks too much just to say a 'Good Night' to Yui.

She sighed; it was a really stupid idea when she decides to sent Yui a greeting through message instead of calling her. Azusa even rejected a few calls from Yui back then.

"Will she be mad and not forgive me for what I've done…?" She quietly asked at no one in particular.

Mugi still have her ears open, she heard those words came out from the girl next to her. "This is Yui-chan you're talking about. Our Yui-chan… _your_ Yui-chan."

The pig-tailed haired girl flashed a small smile. "Arigatou, Mugi-senpai."

Yes, everything Mugi-said were all true.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion?

**A/N:** I told you already, this story had changed into a multichappies story! XD

* * *

><p>"Reunion?"<p>

Story by PervertDutchman/iDutchman

**Disclaimer: K-ON! belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni**

* * *

><p>"What?" The brown-haired girl panicked as she heard the news of her girlfriend. "Azusa was on her way to get here? What is this? What is she going to do here?"<p>

The other brunette frowned, "Now wait a minute, she's going here just for one thing, two words. Meeting You."

"I don't think Azusa will be happy to see me…" She muttered.

"Seeing how Mugi told me about Azusa these days, I think she'll be more than happy to see you, Yui." The mature black-haired girl smiled and patted the poor brunette. "But you've changed now, Yui. We don't even know, it's probably because of the college's bad influences here and there. It could be you who got too depressed because Azusa didn't even call you on your birthday. However, I know it for sure; Azusa wouldn't ask you to change. Like the Yui now."

"Mio's right. You changed drastically, Yui. What the hell happened?"

**_Flashback_**

_"Oi, are you okay? You seemed really off, what happened?"_

_"Nothing, thanks for your concern anyways." Doesn't feel comfortable anymore, she stood up and walked away._

_"Ne, Hirasawa, I guess I can figure what happened to you. I have a girlfriend too, she's still a high-schooler and if it's not you who has the same girlfriend like mine, I wouldn't know."_

_She turned around and walking back to the girl. "I have something to ask, if you don't mind"_

_"Go ahead, Yui. I'll try to help you as much as I can."_

_"What would you do if your girlfriend didn't call you as much as she used to?"_

_"It depends, actually. There are three possibilities on why she's not calling me_._ One, they're too shy to call first. Two, they're busy with other stuff. Three, there's something in me she wanted to change. However, don't think negative thoughts just yet. If it's me, I will try to call first and see her reaction towards that. If she didn't answer my call, I thought she's busy. If she's started to missed simple or little important things, like forgetting our anniversary or my birthday, then prefer to text rather than call me to apologize. I suspect she's started to have no more interest in me **or **she already has someone else aside from me."_

_"No more… interest? Someone…else…?"_

_"But like I said, Yui, don't put on negative thoughts. You need to talk to her first."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Geez, Yui, you're not a kid anymore. There's no way Azusa cheated on you, there's no proof of it."

"How can you tell? None of us even sees her ever since her birthday."

Mio sighed in defeat, "Okay, maybe Ritsu and I even you had no idea what would she be doing, but I believe in Azusa. She's too innocent to do something as far as cheating on you and I believe, it is not that easy to find someone like you, Yui. She wouldn't leave you that easy."

"And Yui, I really wish that you can be back to your usual self. The Yui that used to call me 'Captain', the Yui that used to get so hyped-up when it comes to cake, the Yui that used to call all of us with nicknames. Azusa missed you a lot, well, the truth is, she ever called me once and I never told anyone about this—" Mio shot a puzzled look at Ritsu, "—even Mio." She added.

"What did she said to you?"

"Not much, she only asked me about you and said that she missed you so much. I said she can just call your cell phone, but she said 'No, I don't feel like calling her' and so be it. To say it honestly, she called in the middle of the night that time."

Mio started to frown, "Wait, is that the call when—" She was stopped by a nod from Ritsu. "You lied to me."

"Mio, I promised to Azusa to not tell anyone that she called me that night. Besides, it's just _Azusa_ who called, not someone that you don't—"

**_"_****_いつまでもずっと_****_…Yes, We are singing NOW!"_**

Ritsu's ringtone stopped her from talking; she excused herself to talk outside before she answered the phone. Mio and Yui were left in the room. It didn't take that long for Ritsu to talk with whoever calling her. The door swung opened and Ritsu popped her head in. "Mio? Please, come with me now." Was the only thing Ritsu said. Mio quickly got off the couch and followed Ritsu to the outside.

Now Hirasawa Yui was left all alone. "Fuu~ Now what should I say if she really come here?" She sighed in defeat and started to observe the room.

It's not like she loves to observe, but there is nothing interesting if she stay here and do nothing. Once she's done observing the room, which is nothing special much—It is only a bedroom, with one bed for two, a bedside table along with the lamp, big flat TV, a big fancy bathroom and a balcony with beautiful view. She started to wonder why Ritsu and Mio take a quite long time out there.

_What are they doing anyway? It's not like they do a quick make-out ses-_

"Excuse me." Her thought got interrupted by a girl's voice. Yui's mouth left agape as she turns around and saw who barged inside this room. Just like Yui, the girl seemed to be taken aback by the sight too. "Ah, it's… Y- Yui-senpai?"

* * *

><p>"Stop dragging me, Ritsu!" She shoved the brunette's hand in protest. The fact that being dragged around was like a little kid or—if it's not too harsh—feels like she's a pet. "Ugh, what is your problem?"<p>

"Mugi just called me; she said Azusa is on her way to that room. You know Mugi, she's up to something including her fetish. This time I kinda agree with her, so I dragged you out of there before Azusa or Yui even seeing us." Ritsu laid her back on the nearest wall, and then sighed as she slumped down on the floor. "No matter how much Yui had changed, I bet Azusa can manage it somehow."

Mio didn't say anything; she only extended her hand to Ritsu, indirectly offering her hand to help Ritsu get up. She accepted the offer and pulled herself up by the help of Mio.

"Yoshi! Let's go and find a good place to wait for those two—"

"Wait" Mio grabbed Ritsu by the arm, stopping her from walking any furthermore. Ritsu turned around and frowned, "Mugi texted me…"

She made a simple 'Oh' and came face to face with Mio. "What did she say then?"

"She said she'll take it all from here and told me that we can just leave." Mio's voice got lower and lower as she finished her sentence. Sure, it's low, but the brunette still have good ears to hear it. She looks at Mio for a few moments before Mio said something else. A sigh in defeat escaped Mio's lips. "Alright, I guess I'll just go back to my room—"

"Who says anything about staying at your room?"

"I did, three seconds ago."

Ritsu sensed a different mood on Mio. As Mio walking passes by her side, she stopped her by holding her arms. One thing she knew when Mio acts like this towards her. "I'm sorry" Mio was mad at her for some particular reason and she knew she had to apologize, even though she had no single idea of why would Mio mad at her. "I know there's something bugging your mind."

"There isn't any. Stop trying to read everything in my mind."

Mio once again trying to walk away from Ritsu, but as she was already five feet away from Ritsu, she felt a firm hand grasp her right hand and pulling her by force yet gentle touch. She spun around and facing Ritsu with a close distance. "I'm not trying to read what's in your mind; you were the one who made it too obvious."

"You were just imagining. Let go of my hand now." She tried to shove her hand away from Ritsu's grip, but it's no use. Ritsu had a one strong and firm grip on her hand.

Without any second thought, she dragged Mio along with her. Mio keep protesting, trying to get away from Ritsu. Finally, she stopped for a moment, looking back at Mio. "There's no single time when I force you to listen to me and follow my lead. This time will be the first." Those are the serious pair of amber-eyes. Only in rare situations, Mio get to see that expression across her girlfriend's face.

Too speechless to say anything else, she let Ritsu lead her way.

* * *

><p>"Y- Yui…senpai…" The short pig-tailed girl said slowly in a whisper.<p>

The so-called senpai snapped back to the reality after look taken aback with the sudden visitor. Out of instinct, she turned around, back facing the visitor as if she doesn't even want to let the visitor look at her face. With all her might, she clenched her fist in anger. No, she wasn't angry at the visitor, but at herself. Sighing, she started to spoke up. "What are you doing here?" She was surprised with the hoarse voice of hers.

Within seconds, she felt warmth all over her body. She's not having any fever, the room was not even hot. It is the warmth from those tiny arms wrapped around her middle. The body that pressed against her back was not helping either.

"What are you _doing_?"

"I missed you. I missed you so much, Yui-senpai…" The taller brunette heard a few sobs from the person who's still had her arms around her middle. She even tightens the grip, but Yui still didn't react towards the shorter girl's affection. "I… I missed you so much… that it hurts… really hurts…" She said between sobs. Her voice was full of desperation and guilt. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… please… forgive me, Yui-senpai…"

It is very clear that she regrets everything she had done, but what was the brunette's doing? She doesn't react at all. What is she thinking about? There's a young girl hugging her from the back of her body, crying and begging for your forgiveness as if it's the end of the world. Was Yui being so angry at her that she can't even forgive the girl? Was the girl's fault really that unforgivable?

The shorter girl finally got a respond. Not exactly a respond, but she felt that Yui just sighed and lowered her head. The sobs and cries fade out. "Why won't you say anything?"

_Oh God, how I miss her voice. C'mon, say something, anything! Wait, what should I call her? Will she be okay if I call her 'Azunyan'? No, she won't be okay with it. I'm positive enough that she wants me to be more mature, that means no more nickname. Just 'Azusa'… _After considering what the best thing she should do, she took one deep breath. "A- Azusa…" It was too low, almost like a whisper.

Azusa pulled away from the hug slowly as she frowns in confuses. "What did you just call me? 'Azusa'?" Somehow, her eyes felt watery again.

In addition, as Yui heard a soft sob, she turns around. "Eh? Why are you- I mean, are you crying, Azusa?" Yui tries her best to act as mature as she could. That would be not over panicking when Azusa's crying all in a sudden. Running one of her hands to the shorter girl's cheek, Yui wiped off some of Azusa's tears. That, until those arms around Yui moved to the brunette's wrist, stopping her from wiping the tears.

"Are you really that mad until you don't even want to call me like you used to be?" Azusa shot her head up, making Yui looked away and avoids eye contact. "…Yui-senpai…" Yui hates another desperate tone so much.

"Stop that, Azusa." Yui stares down at the ground. No, she wasn't ready to look at Azusa in the eye now. She knew, this has gotten into a misunderstanding case. "I'm not mad at you it's just… I thought… I thought you were the one who… had no interest in me and… choose someone else better and more mature than Hirasawa Yui…" Now the roles had reversed. Yui felt so guilty for thinking about Azusa that way. "I'm sorry, Azus—"

Yui didn't get a chance to finish her apology as a pair of soft little lips brushed against her own. It was not a forceful attack, but it sure is surprised the brunette. "Don't… apologize… Yui-sen-" Yui pulled away all of a sudden.

"Yui. Please, when we're alone. Like this, I want you to call me without 'senpai', okay?"

She doesn't need audible answer, when Azusa leaned in once again to have another kiss.

It's those lips they both had been longed for, it's the voice they both had been longed to hear, it's that warmth they both had been longed to wrap arms around it.

"I love you, Azusa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aha~ sheeze~ another fic finished in the middle of the night! Trollolololol!~ Hope it's worth it!

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


End file.
